


Nicholas Cox n'est pas un lâche

by Kristiel



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Flustered Seiji Katayama, Français | French, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Nicholas can't sleep, Oblivious Nicholas Cox, Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: "— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?— D'après toi ? rétorqua Nick avec un sourire arrogant. Je voulais voir si tu étais toujours aussi parfait au milieu de la nuit."





	Nicholas Cox n'est pas un lâche

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Shakeskp pour la beta ! Promis, je songerai à une suite pour ton anniversaire ^^

Souvent, la nuit, Nick avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter les bruits autour de lui. Mais à cette heure tardive, le dortoir était silencieux. Le seul son qui lui parvenait était celui de la respiration de Seiji. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le tenait éveillé. Il supposait que c'était un tout : sa place dans l'équipe, les prochains tournois, son père, Jesse... Parfois, tout s'accumulait en lui et venait former une boule au centre de sa poitrine. Il avait beau se masser le torse pour tenter de la faire disparaître, rien n'y faisait.  
De l'autre côté de la séparation, il y eut un léger soupir. Nick tourna la tête vers le rideau. 

— Seiji ? chuchota-t-il. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il murmurait. À cette heure, il n’y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu’un l’entende. Pourtant, rompre le silence en parlant plus fort lui aurait paru déplacé, presque irrespectueux. Envers qui ou quoi, il l’ignorait. 

— Quoi ? répondit Seiji d’une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. 

Nick sentit un frisson le parcourir. 

— Tu dors ? souffla-t-il. 

— Oui. 

Le mensonge fit rire Nick. Quelqu’un d’autre, en comprenant que Seiji ne voulait pas parler, se serait tu. Heureusement, Nick n'était pas du genre à respecter les souhaits des autres, surtout pas ceux de Seiji. 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Seiji soupira. Nick crut qu’il n’allait pas lui répondre. 

— Je ne sais pas..., dit-il au bout d’un moment, comme s’il songeait à la question. Je suppose que j'ai entendu mon idiot de coloc qui réfléchissait trop à côté de moi. Ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent. 

Un sourire chatouilla les lèvres de Nick. 

— Seiji, minauda-t-il, arrête de me faire des compliments. Il fait nuit, donc tu ne le vois pas, mais je suis tout rouge.

Seiji souffla, clairement agacé. 

— Tu es derrière un rideau. Évidemment que je ne te vois pas ! De toute façon, le jour où je te ferai des compliments...

Il s'interrompit. Nick haussa un sourcil.

— Oui ? Quoi ? Allez, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Les poules auront des dents ? Aiden arrêtera de flirter avec tout le monde ? Oh, non, je sais ! Te connaissant, tu allais dire : tu me battras en duel. 

Seiji renifla. 

— Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Le ton bougon de Seiji fit rire Nick. C'était un rire bref et franc qui lui chatouilla la gorge. 

— Ah, Seiji. Tu es tellement prévisible. 

— N'importe quoi.

Visiblement, ce qualificatif ne lui plaisait pas. 

— Et puis, tu me sous-estimes, reprit Nick. C'est ce qui causera ta perte. Un jour, tu verras, je...

— Ce qui causera ma perte, le coupa Seiji, c'est qu'un colocataire arrogant m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

Cette fois, Nick rit à gorge déployée. 

— C'est moi, le colocataire arrogant ? Ah, Seiji, je savais bien que tu avais de l'humour ! 

De l’autre côté du rideau, Seiji resta silencieux. 

— Seiji ? 

Toujours rien. 

— Allez, Seiji. Fais pas la tête. Je plaisante.

Un simple grognement lui répondit. 

Avec un soupir, Nick se redressa et tendit la main vers le rideau de douche qui servait de partition. Il l'écarta doucement. Seiji, qui était allongé sur le dos, tourna la tête vers lui, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Nick ne se lassait pas de la façon dont il réagissait à ses provocations.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

— D'après toi ? rétorqua Nick avec un sourire arrogant. Je voulais voir si tu étais toujours aussi parfait au milieu de la nuit.

Seiji haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de secouer la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire l'étendue de la bêtise de son colocataire. Il souffla, puis le regarda longuement.  
Nick fut incapable de se détourner. Le regard de Seiji provoquait tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Ses yeux noirs en amande auraient pu être quelconques s'ils avaient appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la façon dont il toisait les gens qui rendait Seiji si différent. Captivant. Quand Seiji regardait quelqu'un, il lui accordait toute son attention. Parfois pour le ou la dénigrer, certes, mais l'espace d'un instant, on se retrouvait sous les feux des projecteurs. Et c'était déconcertant. Grisant. 

— Et alors ? demanda Seiji d'un ton neutre. Tu as trouvé ta réponse ?

Sa voix fit sursauter Nick qui se força à revenir à la réalité. Décontenancé, il baissa le regard vers le grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche de Seiji. Sans qu’il s’en rende vraiment compte, c'était devenu un réflexe. Lorsque la situation était trop intense entre eux, lorsqu'il cherchait à retrouver son calme, son attention dérivait toujours vers la petite tache marron.  
Malheureusement, cette technique avait ses limites, car au bout d’un moment, ses doigts commençaient à le démanger. C’était un symptôme très étrange. L’espace d’un court instant, il lui semblait que s’il ne tendait pas la main pour toucher cette peau délicate, pour l’effleurer, il en mourrait. Il ignorait d’où lui venait cette pensée ridicule, mais la tendresse que cette idée faisait naître lui tordait le cœur.  
Les émotions que Nick ressentait en présence de Seiji étaient déstabilisantes par leur nouveauté et par leur puissance. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d’aussi énervant et fascinant à la fois.  
Seiji émit un claquement de langue agacé. Il attendait une réponse. 

— Évidemment, dit Nick. 

— Quoi, évidemment ? rétorqua Seiji en fronçant les sourcils. 

Nick eut un sourire en coin. 

— Évidemment, tu es parfait. Même la nuit, répondit-il très lentement comme s’il parlait à un idiot, ou un petit enfant. 

Seiji émit un grognement incrédule. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres, puis il tourna la tête. 

— Ça m’étonnerait que ce soit ce que tu penses, mais je m’y attendais. Tu es trop lâche pour me dire la vérité en face. 

Nick se figea. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? 

— Quelle vérité ? bafouilla-t-il.

Seiji émit un reniflement dédaigneux en attrapant son casque audio. Il le posa sur ses oreilles sans même un regard pour Nick et ferma les yeux. Visiblement, pour Seiji, le sujet était clos.  
Nick n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Son cœur battait à ses tempes tandis qu’un flot d'adrénaline se répandait dans ses veines. Il se retrouva hors de son lit avant même que l'idée ne lui arrive au cerveau. Il repoussa le rideau aux canards d'un grand coup pour passer, puis se pencha et arracha le casque de Seiji de ses oreilles.  
Hébété, Seiji se redressa vivement en clignant des yeux. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es dingue ?

— Peut-être bien. Sinon, je ne serais pas en train d’avoir cette conversation avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse me traiter de lâche.

Seiji soupira, comme si la réaction de Nick ne le surprenait pas. 

— Écoute, Nicholas...

— Nick.

Seiji lui adressa un regard noir. 

— Nick. Il est 2 heures du matin. Contrairement à d'autres, je prends mon sommeil très au sérieux.

— Justement. À ce stade, tu peux m'accorder cinq minutes. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose. 

— Je me moque de ce que tu as à dire. Tu as eu ta chance, rétorqua Seiji en s'allongeant de nouveau et en lui tournant le dos. Et je n’aime pas les mauvais perdants. 

— Hé bien tu vas quand même m'écouter parce que je refuse de te laisser dire que je suis un lâche, répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. 

Seiji ne fit aucun geste pour le chasser. C'était sans doute bon signe. 

— Regarde-moi. 

Aucune réponse. Nick lui donna un petit coup de hanche.

— Regarde-moi, Seiji. 

Au bout de quelques instants qui durèrent une éternité, Seiji tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Le regard noir qu'il lui adressa avait le goût de la victoire. Car il avait cédé. Il avait accédé à la requête de Nick. 

— Je vais répondre à ta question. Sérieusement, cette fois, puisque tu penses que je ne l’ai pas fait.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. 

— Je me moque de savoir ce que tu penses, d’ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

— Ça commence bien…, lui fit remarquer Seiji. 

Nick le fit taire d’un regard appuyé. 

— Chut, souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi parler. 

Seiji s’exécuta. C’était une première. 

— Tu as l’air de croire que je me moque de toi quand je dis que tu es parfait, reprit Nick en détournant les yeux, mais ce n’est pas le cas. 

Quand Seiji fit mine de l’interrompre, il l’en empêcha en levant une main. Seiji souffla, comme si le simple fait de l’écouter était une torture. 

— Tut tut. Je n’ai pas terminé, lui dit Nick en prenant une grande inspiration. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de te trouver des défauts, et tu en as, mais… Je n’arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça… même ton arrogance est parfaite ! La façon dont tu toises les gens. Ta répartie.... Sur la piste, tu es à couper le souffle. Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures. Et pas seulement durant les matchs. J'aime la façon dont tu portes ton uniforme, ton maintien... ton sérieux... Mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, le moment que je préfère le plus, celui où je te trouve vraiment parfait, c'est le soir, quand on n’est que tous les deux, quand tu es tellement fatigué que tu ne fais plus attention à ton apparence. Quand tu baisses tes défenses sans t'en rendre compte. Alors quelque part, j'ai menti. Je n'avais pas besoin d'écarter le rideau pour savoir si tu étais parfait. Je le savais déjà. Je voulais juste te regarder. 

Seiji le dévisageait, bouche bée. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient arrondis sous le coup de la surprise.  
Nick prit une grande inspiration. C'était rare de voir Seiji sans voix. Il décida que ce côté de sa personnalité lui plaisait aussi. En même temps, c'était de Seiji qu’on parlait. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.  
Satisfait d'avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas un lâche et qu'il pouvait se montrer honnête, Nick se leva du lit. Seiji n’avait toujours pas bougé.

— Voilà. C'est bon. Tu peux dormir, déclara Nick à la manière d’un grand seigneur. 

Après être retourné de son côté de la pièce, il replaça le rideau correctement, puis se recoucha. La satisfaction du devoir accompli bourdonnait dans ses veines. L'espace d'un instant, pendant qu'il parlait, il avait ressenti les mêmes sensations que lors d'un match. Il se sentait euphorique et, en même temps, plus serein.  
S’inquiétait-il des répercussions que pourraient avoir les choses qu’il avait avouées à Seiji ? Bien sûr, mais cela en valait la peine, car il avait réussi à le rendre muet, ce qui n’était pas donné à tout le monde. 

— Nick ?

La voix de Seiji était très faible, presque hésitante. Nick sentit un léger sourire lui chatouiller les lèvres. 

— Oui ?

— Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il. 

Nick sentit son cœur s’emballer. 

— Bonne nuit, Seiji, murmura-t-il à son tour. 

 

*Fin*


End file.
